Hadhod
Hadhod was a Dwarven warrior, of the clan of Fundin. He is not from J.R.R. Tolkien's writings. Portrayal in adaptations Video games Hadhod was a part of the company of travelers controlled by the player in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age ''video game. At some point, Hadhod became friendly with Elrond and was gifted with a map which showed the way to the Dwarven kingdom of Moria. Unfortunately, his three sons journeyed to the mines with Balin, but were slaughtered. The knowledge of this turned Hadhod's heart to stone and he journeyed with his good friend, Elegost of the Dúnedain, to Moria with the map. He was aided by Berethor and his company while combating a cave-troll and joined them in their quest. Hadhod also makes an appearance as a home-made hero for the Dwarves in the [[The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II|''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II]]. Little is known of Hadhod's past. He lived in the Dwarven haven of Erebor and had three sons whom he loved deeply. He was also friendly with Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who gave him a map which showed the way to the dwarven kingdom of Moria, as a token of their friendship. Around this time, his three sons journeyed to the mines with Balin, who possibly sought to reclaim the halls of Moria. Unfortunately, Hadhod's sons were slaughtered. The knowledge of this turned his heart to stone and he followed the map towards Moria. He met Elegost, a Dúnedain Ranger, and the two became fast friends and travelling companions. While venturing across Caradhras, they came across Orcs who sought to stop them. Hadhod and Elegost fought valiantly, but an avalanche created by Saruman the White separated them, and swept Hadhod down the mountain towards Eregion. Berethor's company While in Eregion, Hadhod came across a cave-troll in the forest and was attacked by it. Fortunately, Elegost, along with Berethor of Gondor and Idrial of Lórien, helped him slay the foul creature. He then joined the trio in order to continue his journey to Moria, They found Dwarven Runes which they used to open a chest containing a set of purple Dwarven armour which Hadhod donned. Elegost also found the last axe ever forged in Moria the orcs have stolen, which he gave to Hadhod before they located the mithril pit. Then, a skeleton fell from the ceiling with a key embedded in its ribs. Idrial asked what the key was for and Hadhod answered that it was the key to Moria's Book of Secrets, which they found in the throne room not long after. The Book revealed the password ("The Road is too dangerous") to get out and located the hidden door by where they found the armor. Now they found the Chamber Of Mazarbul, and they continued to go onwards, towards Khazad-dum. Family Little is known of Hadhod's family except for that his sons ventured with Balin to Moria. Fellowship During the time of the death of his sons, he would meet and befriend Elegost, a Dúnedain. They soon became travel companions and stayed for a while until a group of orcs and a bewitched avalanche separated them. Elegost remained in the pass, hunting mountain wargs, until his meeting with Berethor and Idrial. Elf-Dwarf ties Hadhod is friendly toward Berethor, Morwen and Eaoden, but initially appeared to be prejudice with Idrial, similar towards the initial interaction of Legolas and Gimli. Similarly towards Legolas and Gimili it's most likely that throughout the course of the game that Hadhod and Idrial shared a bond and friendship similar to that of Gimili and Legolas. After the War After the events of the War of the Ring it seems that Hadhod is still traveling with Elegost, staying either in Gondor or Helm's Deep (if he stayed with Gimli); in either case it is unknown what became of him. Skills Hadhod is incredibly strong and steadfast in the game, like the rest of his race, making him the valuable "tank" of the company. His axe or hammer (depending on which weapon he is equipped with) will cleave through many of the toughest enemies in the game (not to mention the devastating effect of his spirit powers, if trained properly). Also, his defence and constitution will guarantee he survives even the greatest blows, making him good to use against the toughest enemies like the Mûmakil and trolls. However, his magic resistance and his action pool are rather low, unlike other members of the company, meaning he probably should not face foes such as the Nazgûl shadow chieftains. Axe abilities Spirit powers Passive skills Weapons Hadhod used several weapons while he was in Berethor's group. To this end he used several axes and even the mighty hammer of Helm Hammerhand, one of the former kings of Rohan, and the one for whom Helm's Deep is named. Before the battle of the Hornburg, he and Elegost found this mighty hammer. This War-hammer, made of Mithril, was more of a ceremonial weapon and had lain unused at the Hornburg for centuries, since Helm preferred to fight with his bare hands. Elegost concluded Helm wanted to repay the Dwarves for their little-known help in fortifying Helm's Deep. Hadhod replied "some deeds need no thanks, but this was almost too easy," and gladly accepted the hammer. He also used several axes his kin Gimli used, probably Gimli dropped some axes and thus Hadhod picked them up and used them with the same deadliness. Here is a list of Hadhod's weapons in the game: *3rd Age Dwarven Black Iron Broad Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Black Iron Walking Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Battle Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Walking Axe *3rd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Mortising Axe *3rd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Steel Dwarven Battle Axe *2nd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *3nd Age Mithril Dwarven Battle Axe *2nd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Dwarven Mithril Piercing Axe Quotes Hadhod: Well, Ranger, it's about time! (when Elegost and his two new companions finally find Hadhod, who's in battle with a troll) ---- Hadhod: Stand back! It shall be a dwarf who first enters Moria. (As the company is about to enter Moria.) ---- Elegost: (after killing a goblin) The small ones are hard to kill. Hadhod: I might resent that remark...but I think you're right. ---- Goblin shaman: Who dares? ( As the company enters the throne room.) Hadhod: ( Rushing into battle ) I think I do! ---- Idrial: What could be inside this sarcophagus? Hadhod: It is the last of my kin, if you must know. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II'' (as pre-made Custom Hero) de:Hadhod es:Hadhod Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Non-Canonical Dwarves Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members Category:BFME default heroes Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age characters